


In The Woods

by LannaBanzai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt: Bellamy returns from Mount Weather to find everyone certain that he died, even Clarke, who goes for long walks in the woods so nobody can see her cry. That is, until Bellamy finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods

_He never thought he would ever be relieved to see Camp Jaha._

Never thought the opening of those gates would be something that would send happiness running through him. The last time he walked through these gates, nearly on his own, Clarke had come running.

_Clarke._

She had sent him into Mount Weather without a fair good bye, but he knew it was only because she was upset. She thought she was being weak, that she wasn’t doing the best for her people, for their people.

“Open the gate!” A familiar female voice shouted in a commanding voice and a tiny smile lit up his face.

_The first smile he’s had in weeks._

He didn’t get much of a chance to get through the gate when he was nearly tackled in a hug.

“Bell! You giant idiot!” He wrapped his arms tightly around his sister, smiling a little wider.

“Hey, is that any way to treat your big brother?” She was reluctant to let him go, but she noticed how weak he looked so she quickly looped his arm over her shoulder.

“A lots happened since you’ve been gone, Bell.” She began, helping him into the camp.

“Grounders?” She shook her head.

“No, no not that. They still like us. Indra took me on as her second.” He gaped at her and she grinned. “She liked my stubbornness, who would have guessed right?” He rolled his eyes but immediately regretted his decision when he felt slightly ill. “Bell? Where exactly have you been?”

_He didn’t answer her._

“Speaking of stubborn, O…where’s Clarke?” A funny look flitted across her face before she smiled at him.

“Why? Can’t wait to get another hug?” She poked him lightly in the ribs, frowning when he winced. “First, we have to get you to the medical bay.” She glanced to her right, whistling sharply and Jasper turned around.

“Bellamy!” He cried as he ran towards them, Monty, Harper, Miller and a few others hot on his heels.

“I could use a hand. Bell will explain after, won’t you Bell?” He nodded slowly, swallowing nervously.

“Right. I’ve got him, you lot get back to work!” Jasper ordered and they all stared at him. “I mean, he is going to explain so you might as well do something while you wait.” A small murmur ran through the mini crowd as they dispersed and with Jaspers help Bellamy made his way to the medical bay much faster. They set him down on a bed and he could feel the exhaustion setting in much faster.

“Well, if it isn’t Bellamy Blake.” He glanced over to see Raven with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. “Back from the dead?” She asked and he nodded slowly. “Seriously, where the hell have you been?! Clarke’s been-” Octavia shot her a look and she fell silent. “I’m glad you aren’t dead.” She finished, turning to O. “I’ll go get Abby, she should be around here somewhere.” With that she disappeared, pulling Jasper out with her.

“Hey! Reyes, what the hell!? I want to see my bes-” They didn’t hear anything else but a dangerously low voice and then Jasper squeaking about needing to go do something.

There was enough evidence to say that she had most likely threatened his life.

“O, why is everyone looking at me strange?” The funny look flashed across her face again.

“Like what?” He stared at her.

“Don’t play innocent, you just looked at me weird. Now tell me what the hell is going on? Is it Clarke? Is she okay?” He didn’t mean to ask those questions, but now they were out and he couldn’t bring them back. The questions that had kept him going as he trudged through the woods, stumbling and injured. Barely able to stay away from the creatures.

_Who the hell would be prepared for a giant demon gorilla anyways?!_

“Bellamy…you were gone for a long time. We got everyone out, but you weren’t there. You have to know that we could only assume the worst.”

_Oh._

_Now he gets it._

“You all thought I was dead?” Octavia nodded, gripping his hand.

“We didn’t want to believe it, but Bell its been 4 weeks without any indication that you lived.” He nodded once or twice, finally understanding.

“…and Clarke?” She hesitated, glancing at the door.

“She didn’t believe us. Refused is more like it. Stubborn as she is. Then one day…about 2 weeks ago. She just sorta…broke.” Two weeks ago, thats the day he actually had died. Dr Bitch had brought him back somehow, he never found out. “She goes out for walks now, alone in the woods. I offered to go with her once, but she wouldn’t let me. Raven tried a few times, they finally made up after…well, you know.” He nodded again, thinking this over.

“So its true.” He glanced up to see Abby Griffin, standing with her arms crossed before shaking her head and making her way over. “Octavia, Indra and Lincoln want to see you.” She nodded quickly heading towards the door before she stopped and turned back.

“Bell…she does cry. She won’t let us see of course, but she does…good luck.”

**-/-**

_He knew where she was._

_He didn’t know how he knew, but his feet just took him there._

As soon as he stepped near the clearing he knew immediately where they were. It was the spot the Clarke told him she needed him. He was about to step forwards, to make his presence known, but thats when he heard it.

_The heart wrenching sobs that he never expected to hear from his brave Princess._

She rarely ever cried, and she didn’t usually cry this hard. She wouldn’t want him to know she was crying, this was probably her escape…her only escape. So despite his urge to just rush forwards and throw his arms around her, he moved to walk away.

“B-Bellamy?” He froze, turning back around to face her and nervously scratching his neck.

“What? No hug this time, Princess?” She just stared at him, taking a few steps closer. “You know, I’m actually here. O, she uh…she told me how you all thought I was dead.” Clarke nodded slowly, wiping her face and taking another step forwards.

“You were gone for a long time Bellamy…we had to assume the worst.” He nodded, offering her a tiny smile.

“Well I’m alive, and your mom patched me up so I’d say I’m good to go.” She narrowed her eyes at him, taking in his slightly pinched expression and then crossed her arms.

“She told you to stay in bed, didn’t she?” He felt his cheeks heat up. “You snuck out, didn’t you?” Again, he felt as if his face was on fire.

“Well, I don’t take orders from them, Clarke. You know that.” She nodded, a tiny smile lighting up her face.

“Where were you?” She asked, after a moment of silence and he hesitated.

“Dr Bitch and the Presidents son, whatever his name is…they took me when they escaped the mountain.” She waited, tucking her hair behind her ear. She missed a strand so he unconsciously reached out to tuck it with the rest of her hair.

_Her blue eyes cautiously meeting his._

“You were gone for four weeks.” He nodded before he couldn’t resist any longer and he pulled her into a hug.

“I missed you, Princess.” She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting out a shaky breath. He tried not to wince, his injuries causing him a slight amount of pain. It was worth it.

_This was Clarke._

_Clarke was safe._

_She was here._

_She was safe._

The only thing that kept him going, was that he had to keep her safe. He had to protect her, _to protect them all._

“I thought you were dead, Bellamy. It was…it was all my fault. I thought I’d lost you.” He pulled back, raising an eyebrow at her.

“It’s not your fault, Clarke. I offered to go, remember?” She nodded and he wiped away another tear that fell. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Before she could do anything he leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

_It was small._

_Gentle._

_A promise._

“Now come on, Clarke. We can’t leave Jasper and O alone for too long…they’d probably start a riot or something.” She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“Please, Jasper calls us Mom and Dad, I doubt he would do anything without our permission.” Bellamy shrugged, wincing terribly as he did so.

“This is why you have to listen to your doctor, you idiot!” He grinned at her.

“Last time I checked, you were my doctor?” She threw him a completely unamused look before sighing.

“Alright, say I am. I say you have to get back to bed.” He pretended to think for a moment, pretended to be unaware of the fact that her arms were still around him too, before he shook his head.

“I don’t take orders from you, Princess.” She stared at him, the smallest glare he’d ever seen flitting across her face before she grabbed him by his shirt and crashed her lips against his.

_This one wasn’t so gentle._

“Not a Princess, and don’t you ever leave me again. Got it?” He nodded slowly, smiling as he laced their fingers together.

“Loud and clear, Princess…but if I didn’t, what would happen?” She bit her lip, smiling at him before pulling his lips to hers again.

“Did you know there is a giant demon gorilla?”


End file.
